Cross My Heart & Hope To Die
by TheRandomGal42
Summary: Love. Now, that's an easy word to describe. Love means passion and intimacy. Love means friendship and honesty. The funny thing about love is that you don't know when exactly you fell in love until it's too late. I had that realization at the worst possible timing. At my best friend's wedding. The only problem was that the love of my life was the groom. And I was not the bride.
1. Promise This

**Anna's Notes-**  
NEW STORY! Can I get a Whoop Whoop?!  
*Crickets chirping* Wow, thanks guys-.-  
I just kid. I'm sooo excited to write this story! Omg! Can't even explain it!  
Okay, how many of you have watched the movie My Best Friend's Wedding?  
*Crickets chirping again* what? None? Not even one? It has Julia Roberts in it for god sake!  
If you HAVE watched it...then welcome to the Total Drama version my friends ;)  
if you HAVEN'T watched it...**don't you dare**** go online and watch it now! .  
**I hope you enjoy this, guys. Seriously

**Special** thank you to my amazing little sister Mona for being my beta for this story! Even though she's an annoying ass, she knows her grammar, spellings and vocabulary. If you like Vampire Diaries, check out her story. Her ID is **Bitch-Please159**. You rock. You're amazing. I love you.

**Disclaimer: **Total Drama Series? Yeah, I don't own that. The characters? Nope, don't own that either. Storyline? Not completely mine but it has my changes to it. So...yeah. Don't sue.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Promise This **

_Promises mean everything. But after they're broken, sorry means nothing. –Unknown Genius_

* * *

**_Prologue _**

**_Date: 22th July 2006  
Time: 2:30pm  
POV: Gwendolyn Hastings  
Place: High School Graduation Hall_**

_"Congratulations to the graduating class of 2006!" _

_And with that, every student stood up and threw their hats in the air. The sounds of cheers filled the giant hall as the students, parents and even the teachers clapped with joy. _

_Hah, I bet the only reason the teachers are so happy is because they never have to see us again. _

_I don't blame them. I always was the trouble maker; along with Duncan of course. _

_Duncan Carter was my best friend; my buddy; my partner in crime. We've been best friends ever since I was 6. We were, and still are, neighbours; so that's why our parents were so close. But the day we first met was utter coincident; or as I like to call it, fate. _

_It was in school on our first day in the playground. I remember I was the only black haired, pale, shy little girl who wasn't wearing pink and sat in the sand pit by herself. Then the little guy in the scary fohawk came up to me and squashed my sandcastle under his feet and laughed hysterically. My eyes started to tear up just before I burst into loud tears. I remember the frantic look in his eyes. He tried to soothe me and calm me down but I just cried harder. Then the boy cried along with me. There we were, sitting in the sand pit in the middle of the playground, crying out eyes out. After a while, when we stopped crying, we introduced ourselves and instantly became friends. _

_ It's been like that ever since. Duncan would do something crazy, I would go along with it. He would make me more confident and more like him. Soon enough, I was a Goth and he was a punk. Our parents didn't seem to appreciate that so much. But it was who we were, and we weren't gonna change that. _

_I started wearing more black clothes along with fishnets. I wore loads of charcoal mascara and eye liner. I even dyed my hair teal and cut it short. The Goth thing really went with my pale skin. Teal and black became my signature colours. I didn't have many girl associates so I hung out with Duncan and his friends. I didn't mind it. I was just another one of them; more of a tomboy than an actual girl. That's why I _never _wore skirts or especially dresses._

_As for Duncan, he changed alot too; not only his behaviour but his looks as well. He got violent and aggressive. Every time someone like Heather or Lindsay would tease me, he'd take care of it. His look went all out. He got a neon green mowhawk, which at the time seemed like a crazy fucking idea. But overtime, I've grown to like it. He wore his signature red converses, dark jeans and a band t-shirt. He also got piercings all over his face along with small tattoos on his bicep. _

_We've been through alot together. The birth of his sister Bridgette and the death of my mother. My mother died when I was 16, leaving just me and my dad. From then on, Duncan's mother has been my mother. And Bridgette has been my little sister too. _

_Duncan and I have been best friends for 12 years. 12 years of pure friendship; until the summer of 2005. We had a summer fling. Strangely enough, he was the one to take my virginity. Odd, huh? Well that didn't work out so well. We stayed together for a year. But we had different plans after high school. I wanted to be an artist and Duncan...well...he followed his father's long lost dream by becoming an architect. _

_We decided to stay best friends though! Nothing can tear us apart. We were meant to be like this. Love wasn't an option for us, no matter how hard I cried after we broke up. _

_Sudden scrambling and cheering shot me out of my memorabilia. Everyone was hurrying outside to take pictures and photos. I stood there in a haze. _

_"C'mon, Gwen! Let's go take pictures!" my friend LeShawna yelped, dragging me outside to the quad. _

_LeShawna and I have been friends for a while too. She and Duncan don't get along much (or at all, to be honest). In fact, they practically hate each other; but she was the only girl friend I had and I really appreciated her._

_I rushed outside to mind my dad waiting for me. I ran up to him and hugged him. He squeezed me tight. _

_"Ahh, I never thought I'd see the day my little Gwenners graduated high school," He said as we pulled apart with teary eyes. _

_"Aw, Dad," I smiled, feeling my eyes tearing up too. _

_"I can't believe you're leaving your old man here in Ohio and moving to Los Angeles!" he sobbed. _

_I let out a teary giggle. "Dad, you know that California has an amazing arts internship. I have no choice but to move to LA." I smiled apologetically. _

_"I know, baby. But it's hard seeing you all grown up." He pulled me in and hugged me again as I cried._

_"I'll miss you dad," I wept. _

_"I'll miss you too, hun. If your mum was here, she would've been so proud." He squeezed me in a firm grip. _

_We had a very depressing moment where I thought about my mum. She was amazing. People say I look just like her. Apparently, I have her eyes. She died of breast cancer. We barely got the chance to say goodbye before she left us on our own. _

_"Alright, that's enough you too!" I heard Duncan's mother's voice coming up to us. _

_I let go off dad and hugged her instead. _

_"Grace!" I sobbed in an oddly cheery voice. _

_"Aw, honey. I'm so proud of you!" she hugged me back. _

_See? Just like my mother. _

_"Ahh yes, I'm so happy you got into Cali's art school. Which one was it again?" Duncan's father, Michael, asked as I pulled away from Grace. _

_"The Arts Institute of California-Los Angeles." I said, wiping my tears away. _

_"Isn't it amazing, Stefan? Your baby girl has all grown up," Grace said to my dad with enthusiasm._

_"Yeah, well, let's hope she'll drop the whole delinquent act after being all grown up," dad sarcastically joked. _

_"Oh dad, it's Goth, not delinquent." I grinned as I slapped his arm, causing all of us to laugh. _

_"Speaking of delinquents, has anyone seen my son?" Grace asked, searching around. _

_"He was speaking to his friends a minute ago. But then he suddenly disappeared," dad said. _

_"I'll go and find him," I said before running off. _

_I knew exactly where Duncan would be. We had a little hideout of our own since we began high school. Every time we needed escape from the world, we would go there. It's this little meadow behind our school building full of flowers. No one really went behind there because of the rumours Duncan spread out about roaches and spiders. But honestly, it was a beautiful place. _

_The only reason we went there was to either get away or to relax; or sometimes just to get a cigarette. _

_I ran around the building and walked a few steps into the trees before I found Duncan, sitting in between the flowers, fiddling with a box in his hand. _

_"Hey," I said softly as I approached him from behind. _

_His head jerked to mine and he smiled when he saw it was me. _

_"Sup Hastings," he said back with his signature smirk. _

_I sat down next to him, took the blue graduation cap off of my teal hair and placed it beside me as he vaguely stuffed the box he was holding in his pocket. _

_"So, what are you doing here?" I asked as I lay down on the grass and looked up at the hazy sky. _

_"Just...thought I'd visit this place one last time before I headed to New York," he sighed as he lay down next to me. _

_I turned my head to face him. _

_"When are you leaving anyways?" I asked. _

_"Tomorrow morning," he frowned. _

_"Me too," I replied. "I have to catch the morning flight to LA," I frowned back._

_"I'm surprised I even graduated! And I can't believe we're separating our ways after 12 years," he sighed again._

_"I know. Seems surreal." I felt this strange feeling in my stomach. I didn't like it. I could still feel his eyes on me and it made me damn nervous for some reason. _

_"I'm gonna miss you, Gee," he whispered. I turned my head and looked at him again. The pain and sorrow in his teal eyes made my heart clench. _

_I think that might be the most sentimental thing Duncan has ever said to me in these entire 12 years. Well, except that summer. He said some pretty heartfelt stuff then. _

_"I'm gonna miss you more, D," I let a couple of salty tears run down my pale cheek. _

_"Why'd you have to go so far away, dammit?! Why can't you just stay here in Ohio? Or come to NY with me?!" he growled, frustrated, running a hand through his green mowhawk._

_"I can't," I sobbed again; "You know I can't."_

_"I know, I know. I fucking know! I just...I can't..." he hesitated as he turned to the sky and closed his eyes. I can hear him taking deep breaths as I saw his chest rise and fall rapidly. _

_I scooted closer to him and propped myself up on one elbow, turning my body to face him. I stroked his chest to calm him down. _

_"Hey, don't get gushy with me now, Dunkie," I warned. He opened his eyes, still filled with tenderness. I melted a bit. "We'd stay in touch. We'll email, and Skype, and text and call." _

_"It won't be the same." He groaned. _

_I sighed, "I know it won't. But at least we'll try. We have no other option." _

_"You're right," he exhaled. "I need to stop moping."_

_"Hey, I think it's very sexy," I winked and teased him._

_"Ha-ha, so funny, Hastings." He rolled his eyes and glared at me. _

_"Yeah, you're right, it is." I said before bursting into laughter. He continued glaring at me for a while before his expression softened and he watched me laugh in awe. Soon enough, he joined in. _

_"Okay okay," he said while our laughter died down. He sat up. "I got you a present." _

_"You did?" I questioned, also sitting up. _

_"Mmhhmm." He said, pulling out the box from inside his pocket that he was playing with earlier._

_"Why?" I questioned again._

_"It's a graduation gift." He said and my heart almost liquefied._

_"Duncan...I...I didn't get you anything..." I bit my lip, guilty that he was so thoughtful and I wasn't. _

_He smirks at the look on my face. He knew. He just wanted to make me feel bad. What a fucker._

_"I know. I thought I'd get you something anyways," his smirk widened. _

_"What is it?" I asked, eyeing the box in his hand. _

_"Turn around." _

_I did as I was told, shifting my body around so my back was to him. He stood up on his knees and swept my short hair over to one side of my neck. I shivered at the contact. _

_"Duncan, what is it?" I asked._

_"You'll see." He said simply as I heard the box click open. I shivered when something cold went around my neck. It was a necklace. He secured it and let my hair into place. _

_I looked down at the pendant. _

_It was a silver piece of a puzzle. It had the words _**BE **_and _**F **_engraved on it. _

_I turned back and sat in front Duncan with a confused expression on my face. _

_"Do you like it?" he asked._

_"Duncan...it's beautiful but...I don't get it. Why _**BE **_and _**F**_?" I asked. _

_He chuckled for a second, making me even more confused. _

_He pulled out his own necklace from under his graduation cape and scooted close to me. I saw the letters _**ST **_and _**RIENDS**_ engraved on his necklace. He joined our necklaces together. The puzzle was complete. And the letters finally made sense._

**BEST FRIENDS**

_I smiled and looked up at Duncan. _

_"Now do you like it?" he asked as he raised his pierced eyebrow._

_I didn't answer. I leapt on to him and attacked him with a hug. He stumbled backwards until he was lying on the grass and I was on top of him. Despite our awkward position, I didn't stop hugging him. Surprisingly, he hugged me back. Tight. _

_"I love it," I murmured against his neck. _

_"I'm glad. I wanted to remember you by something. And I wanted you to always remember me. So I went to Tiffany's and bought this." He said. _

_My head shot up as I looked down at him._

_"You got this from Tiffany's?" I asked. He nodded. "How much?" I asked again._

_"Just about $49.99 wasn't much." He shrugged. I slapped him hard on the chest. "OW!" he yelped._

_"You spend 50 fucking bucks on this?! Oh wow!" I gasped._

_"Relax, Gee. It's only money." He rolled his eyes. _

_"Money doesn't grow on tree, you know." I eyed him suspiciously. "Did you steal it?"_

_"God no! Is that how low you think of me?!" he mocked hurt and placed a hand on his heart._

_"Fine, fine. Why on earth did you get something so expensive? You could've just got me something from Claire's," I suggested._

_"I know. Is it so wrong to get my best friend an expensive present that she deserves?" he asked._

_I sighed._

_"No Duncan. It's actually really sweet of you," I smiled down at him._

_"Don't." He glared._

_"Don't what?"_

_"Don't call me sweet." He said through grit teeth._

_"But it's just sooo sweet! I can't believe you can be this mushy! With a mowhawk!" I teased. He growled before flipping us over so we were wrestling. After a while, he ended up on top of me._

_I took a close look at him, remembering that I probably won't see this face again for years. I touched his jaw, knowing that I probably won't get to feel him for years. He was staring at me intently. I stroked his jaw, feeling a light bruise underneath my palm._

_"What's that?" I questioned as I took a closer look at it. _

_"What?"_

_"That bruise. How did you get it?" I asked._

_"Oh that," he rolled his eyes. "Heather slapped me." He clenched his jaw._

_"When?" my voice suddenly became concerned._

_"When I was talking to Geoff and DJ. She came up to me with her group and told me some shit then slapped me." _

_"Why?" _

_"What is with you and questioning?" he asked, obviously changing the topic. _

_Nuh uh, not gonna happen. _

_"Duncan, why did she slap you?" I asked again, more sternly._

_He hesitated and got off of me. I sat up too. _

_"Because apparently, I cheated on her with you." He mumbled; quiet enough for me to barely hear it. _

_When I did hear it, I burst out laughing. _

_"Ahahah seriously?! She thought you two were together that summer?!" I asked in between laughs._

_"Mmhhmm." He said, joining my laugh. _

_"What a delusional bitch." I said as the laughing died down again._

_"You got that right. I don't think I'll ever find the right girl in time." He sighed. _

_"Uh, yeah you will. Have you looked at yourself? You're hot." I blurted out._

_He smirked. "Huh, thanks Hastings. That stroked my ego." He winked._

_"Oh shut up. Point is, you'll get a girl in time. Me on the other hand...I'll probably stay single forever." I exhaled deeply._

_"Why'd you say that?" he tilted his head to one side and asked. _

_I looked up at him. "Are you kidding? I'm practically a guy myself. I've never had any of those 'girlfriends' except LeShawna and I hate pink. I'm a Goth for God sake." _

_"It doesn't mean you're not attractive. I'm 100% sure you'll get your perfect guy." He smiled as I smiled back._

_We stayed silent for a minute. Thinking. It was a deep and comfortable silence. _

_Will I ever get a guy? I'm only 18 but...I don't know. Maybe there'll be someone in LA. Or maybe...there's someone here in Ohio. Will I ever even find a guy? I've had less experience with boys than anyone I've known. Maybe I won't find 'the one'. _

_"Let's make a pact." Duncan suggested, breaking the silence._

_"A pact? What pact?" I asked with a perplexed look._

_"If, by the time we're 25, we're both single, then we get married to each other." He smiled. _

_"Ahahah! Good one!" I laughed but then stopped mid laugh when I saw the significance in his eyes. "What, you're not joking?" _

_"Nope, I'm dead serious." _

_"Us? Getting married?" I raised an eyebrow at him._

_He shrugged._

_"Sure, why not. You like me, I like you. We've been best friends since we were 6 and we make each other happy. Plus, it's better than ending up alone." He winked._

_I thought for a moment. _

_Me and Duncan? Married? Mrs Duncan Carter. Mrs Gwen Carter. Mrs Gwen Carter Hasting. I smiled at the thought. _

_"Okay, you've got yourself a deal." I smiled wider at him._

_"Promise?" _

_"Cross my heart and hope to die." _

* * *

Yes, I know, it's a bit cliché. But it was meant to be like that to make things work. Next chapter will come depending on how much love I get. The picture of the meadow and the best friendship necklace will be up on my website. The link to my website will be up on my profile/bio. Click on the link, go to my website, click on the page named 'Cross My Heart & Hope To Die', then it should appear in the gallery.

See the next time?

* * *

**Reviews are better than friendship necklaces from Duncan. **


	2. Not That Girl Anymore

**Anna's Note-  
**Thank you! Thank you! Thank you for all the reviews! Well, I wrote this beforehand so I don't exactly know if I got much reviews but...I'm hoping the future me did. :D  
This one is a time change, okay?! It's not in 2006 anymore. Mind that.  
Oh and I hope you guys found the links to the photos. More links will be up on there.

**Special** thanks to my awesome beta Mona for pre-reading this for me! You rock! You're amaze-balls and I love ya. XD Oh and speaking of betas, I'm available to beta anyone else's story if they'd like that. Just PM me :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't, and probably never will, own Total Drama. Got that? Understood? Good, so don't sue.

* * *

**Chapter 2- Not That Girl Anymore**

_The hardest thing about growing up is letting go of what you were once and moving onto something you're not. –Anna_

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

**Date: Saturday 7****TH**** August 2013  
Time: 11:59pm  
POV: Gwen Hastings  
Place: Gwen's Bedroom in Her Apartment**

I lay in my bed on my laptop, writing up an assignment for my boss Hatchet. His real name is...actually, I don't know what his real name is. Everyone around the office just calls him Chef.

It's been 7 years since I moved here in LA. 7 years since I graduated high school. 6 years since I've seen my dad in person. 5 years since I've talked to Duncan.

Duncan and I did talk alot when I first got here. We talked every day. But soon enough, we both became busy. He had his work as an architect cut out for him and I had my career as an artist. One call every day turned to a call a week. A call a week turned to a Skype a month. A Skype a month turned to a text a year. And a text a year, turned to no contact at all.

It's been 2 years since I've graduated from The Arts Institute of California-Los Angeles with a full degree. I'm a full time artist now.

I've sold many of my original paintings and drawings in my personal gallery here in LA. While doing this, I got a part time job as a food critic with Chef Hatchet's company (best Food Critic Corporation in the whole of California).

So I got to do the 3 things I love as a career; painting, eating and judging.

And because of all the money I was earning, I got my own little mini apartment in Beverly Hills.

Okay, so that's not _entirely _true. It's not exactly little...or mini... It's gigantic. It has designer furniture, wallpaper, carpet and even curtains. I live at the very top so the view is amazing. I even hung a few of my very own paintings.

Now, now...before you think that I'm some rich snob, I'm actually not. I don't have that kind of money to afford an apartment like this by myself. That's why I thank god everyday that I have my amazing roommate.

Speaking of roommates...

"Knock! Knock!" he said in a sing-song voice as he poked his head through my slightly ajar door.

"Oh hey," I greeted him with a smile. "What's up?"

"What's up...? Its 12am!" he squealed and fully entered the room, revealing a beautiful cupcake with a candle sticking from the middle.

"You didn't!" I gasped as I eyed the cupcake with amazement and licked my somewhat chapped lips.

"Yep, I totally did," he winked. "Happy Birthday, Gwenny." He grinned from ear to ear as he took a seat in front of me on my purple comforter. (Yeah, that was his idea. He practically decorated my room, his room and the whole apartment himself)

"Thanks, Noah!" I threw my laptop to the side, and hugged him tight, making sure not to harm the precious cupcake.

_Ahh, yes, Noah. _

He's my best friend I have at the moment. He's also an artist; well, sort of. He still hasn't graduated because he wants a full scholarship. I remember the day we first met.

**XoXoXoXoX **

**_Date: 7_****_th_****_ September 2006  
Time: 10:00am  
POV: Gwen Hastings  
Age: 18  
Place: The Arts Institute of California-Los Angeles_**

_I walked into my art class for the very first time, feeling like a nervous wreck. Looks like everyone was already there, however the class hadn't started yet. They were all looking for their already prepared seating plans and getting equipment set. _

_I looked to the seating plan and went to the back to take my seat. I threw my duffle bag down under the table and bent down to get my pencils and colours out. When I got back up again, I ran smack dab into someone's chest, making them spill their coffee all over me. _

"_My shirt!" I squealed in surprise._

"_My coffee!" He guy squealed back._

_I looked up and glared at the guy. He was about the same height as me with tan skin, skinny body and brown hair. I found him quite attractive at the time; but I was too pissed._

"_Your _coffee? _What about my shirt?! You practically ruined it!" I narrowed my eyes at him as I rubbed my shirt, trying to get the stain off. _

"_You know that's just gonna make it worse, right?" he had the audacity to point it out as-a-matter-of-factly. This made me glare at him more._

"_Well thanks, Einstein. And what do you presume I do about that?" I sarcastically asked, pointing at my now damaged shirt. _

"_Use cold water to soak it. Then you gently rub in some Tide. Rinse with cold water. With a Q-Tip, dab vinegar and let stand for a few minutes. Rinse with cold water. With a Q-Tip, dab with hydrogen peroxide and let stand for a few minutes. Rinse with cold water. Repeat until the stain is gone. DO NOT use bleach or the fabric will be ruined." He pointed out again. _

"_Thanks, smartass. You owe me a new shirt." I scowled at him which made his roll his eyes. _

"_Personally, you should thank me for ruining that. It looked pretty wrecked in the first place," he grimaced and wrinkled his nose like heather used to. My mouth hung open and I gaped at him._

"_Excuse me?" I scoffed._

"_Yes, well, it's obviously not designer or anything. Otherwise the coffee wouldn't have dissolved through the material so quickly." _

"_Come again?"I asked and tilted my head to one side, raising one eyebrow up at him. _

"_Honey, you clearly have no idea what I'm talking about. Can't say I'm surprised, have you seen the shoes you're wearing?" he raising his own eyebrows at me._

_I looked to my feet and looked back at him with furrowed eyebrows. _

"_What's wrong with my shoes?"I questioned._

"_They're sneakers; need I say more?" _

"_And what's so wrong with sneakers? They're my signature thing, you know," I huffed._

_He looked at me with an amused smile._

"_I'm getting the vibe that you're not from LA. Where are you from?" he asked like he could see right through me._

"_Ohio," I mumbled. _

"_Ahh, I thought so," he nodded his head. "Now that you're in Beverly Hills, you need to fit in. And fitting in means changing alot of things about you," he explained, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. _

"_Changing things...like what?" I frowned._

"_Your clothes, your styles, your makeup, your attitude and __**especially **__your hair," he grimaced as he flicked my short teal hair like it was dirt. "And I'm offering to help you out with that." _

_I threw his arms off of me and faced him. "Why on earth would I want to change everything about myself?" I glared._

"_Well...don't you want to fit in? Or do you prefer to be one of those lonely people in the corner with no friends?" he asked as I bit the inside of my cheek._

_He has a point._

"_Okay," I sighed._

"_Okay?" his face lit up with a smile._

"_Okay," I repeated._

"_That's the spirit!" he threw his arm around my shoulder again. "I'm Noah, by the way. Noah Stevens." _

"_I'm Gwen Hastings," I introduced. _

"_Well, Gwen Hastings, you've just met your new best friend."_

**XoXoXoXoX**

I remember I had a teensy weensy crush on Noah back then. Then one day, I caught him making out with a guy bartender in the night club. I asked him what the hell was going on and he told me; _'Oh, you didn't realise? I'm gay.'_

I felt like the biggest idiot ever.

But that confession brought us even more close together, to be honest. I didn't have to be nervous around him or have any awkwardness sharing about my sex life because he would see it from a girl's point of view. And after I told him about my crush, he just laughed his ass off. He still teases me about it to this day.

Having a gay best friend rocks!

"Now get to bed, we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow," Noah instructed, snapping me out of my thoughts as I wolfed down my birthday cupcake.

"We do?" I asked with my mouth full of creamy goodness.

"Mmhhmm. We're going shopping. Then I'm taking you to this night club. And then we're going to get you a massive cake," he listed but I cut him off short.

"No! No! No! No! No! None of that," I shook my head vigorously.

"What?" he gaped at me, "Why not?!"

"Because..." I looked down at my lap and fiddled with my thumb, "I don't really like to celebrate my birthday..."

"But...it's your birthday! We have to do _something_," he rolled his eyes.

"Can't we just stay at home? I have to go to the office tomorrow anyways to hand my assignment in to Chef," I groaned.

"You have to go to the office?" he asked as I nodded. "On your birthday?" I nodded again, "How about afterwards? We could grab lunch?" he asked.

"Oh I can't do lunch, I have to attend a gallery opening." I frowned at his sad expression.

"Damn. You're not doing anything for dinner, are you?" he asked hopefully.

I shook my head.

His face lit up like the 4th of July. "PERFECT! Be home by 8!" he said and dashed out of my room.

"DON'T PLAN ANYTHING CRAZY!" I yelled after him but I know it was helpless.

**XoXoXoXoX**

**_Date: 8_****_th_****_ August _****_2005_****_  
Time: 7:00am  
POV: Gwen Hastings  
Age: 17  
Place: Gwen's Bedroom in Ohio _**

_I was so comfortable in bed; having the best dream of my life._

_I was dreaming that I was oddly in a blue ball down, dancing with a handsome man who wore a black mask to cover his identity. He was tall and muscular with black hair, wearing a dashing suit. Seemed like quite the gentleman. _

"_What's your name?" I whispered. _

_He shook his head, not answering. _

"_Where do you come from?" _

_He shook his head again._

"_Do I know you from somewhere?" _

_He won't answer a damn question. I got so frustrated that I tripped over my own heel and slipped backwards. Luckily, the anonymous stranger wrapped his arm around me and caught me just in time. _

"_Thank you," I whispered with a gasp._

"_You're welcome," was the only thing he said that night, in a husky whisper. I immediately knew I recognised that voice from somewhere. I just couldn't put my finger on it. _

_The stranger leaned in closer, our lips almost touching. _

"_WAKE UP GWENNNNN!" a sudden yelling woke me up from my peaceful slumber. _

_I gasped and sat up to find Duncan at the edge of my bed with a huge grin. I got my pillow and threw it at his face._

"_DUNCAN! WHAT THE FUCK?!" I screamed as he laughed. _

"_Whaaat? You looked so serene. I couldn't resist," he shrugged with a smirk. _

"_You're an asshole." I glared at him. _

"_Tell me something I don't know," he winked. "Nice PJs by the way. I see you're not wearing a bra," he looked at me with fake lust; or atleast I think it was fake._

_I sheltered my tank top covered breasts with my duvet._

"_Pervert," I huffed. "What are you doing here so early anyways? We don't have school today, asshole." I rubbed my eyes with the heel of my palms and yawned. _

"_What, you forgot? It's your birthday, babycakes." He jumped under the covers and snuggled up next to me. _

"_Ugghh! Don't remind me of you and your stupid birthday ritual." I said and wrapped my arm around his torso and hugged him._

"_Hey, it's not stupid. And it's a tradition, not a ritual." He tangled our legs together. _

"_Same thing; And Sneaking into my bedroom at 7am in the morning to say 'Happy Birthday' and cuddle is totally not stupid," I rolled my eyes to emphasise the sarcasm in my tone. _

"_You know you love it," he buried his face in my teal hair. _

"_Yeah," I sighed, "Yeah, I do," _

"_Happy Birthday," he spoke. _

"_Thanks," I mumbled and closed my eyes. _

"_You're welcome," he whispered. _

_Just like the man in my dream. _

**XoXoXoXoX**

**Date: Sunday 8****th**** August 2013  
Time: 8:00pm  
POV: Gwen Hastings  
Place: Outside her apartment in Beverly Hills**

Today has been a hell of a tough day. Not to mention the worst birthday ever.

All I've done is work, work and work. I handed the papers to Chef this morning but _apparently_, it wasn't good enough; so I had to redo it. And Noah banned me from the apartment because he had something important to do. God knows what that is.

Therefore, I spent my entire birthday in a coffee shop, doing my damn assignment. And what's more weird, none of my friends will answer their phones or reply to my texts. I feel like the loneliest person ever.

It's moments like this where I wish I was back at home in Ohio. I didn't get a massive birthday party but at least there were people there who were always there for me.

I remember dad always used to make me special birthday pancakes with my favourite syrup. And then LeShawna and I would go to the mall so she can buy me a birthday slushy. Grace and Michael would invite me for dinner and Grace would make me a mini birthday cake.

And then there was Duncan's birthday morning visits. I think those were the highlights of my days.

_Stop it, Gwen! You're not home anymore. You have to get used to this. _

I sighed as I put my key in the hole of my apartment door. The door clicked and slowly creaked open. It was pitch black inside so couldn't see a damn thing.

"Hello...? Noah...?" I anxiously called out as I walked inside and shut the door behind me. I reached for the lights and turned it on to reveal...

"SURPRISE!" a whole bunch of my colleagues and friends jumped out, scaring the living shit out of me.

"What the-?" my eyes widened when I saw our apartment covered in decorations and balloons. And in the middle of all of it, was Noah, wearing a self-righteous grin.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY GWEN!" everyone yelled at once.

"Guys...thank...thank you so much..." I was literally speechless.

I ran over to Noah and hugged him so tight that he probably couldn't breathe.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" I gripped his tighter, if that was even possible.

"You're welcome...Gwen...gah! You're killing me!" he squeezed out.

"Oh shit, sorry." I giggled and let go of him.

"No prob. Now come, let's go meet everyone and see your presents!" he clapped.

"Noah, didn't I mention that I didn't want presents?" I groaned.

"Yeah, and you also mentioned that you didn't want a party or a cake. But—"

"You got me a cake?" my eyes widened.

"Of course I did, silly girl." He smiled.

"You are officially the best gay friend in the whole entire world," I squealed uncharacteristically.

"Yes, yes, I know," he winked as we walked through the crowd of people.

"Happy birthday, Gwen!" Owen, my friend, sang and hugged me.

"Yeah, it really is a happy birthday." I smiled.

**Date: Sunday 8****th**** August 2013  
Time: 11:13pm  
POV: Gwen Hastings  
Place: Gwen's Bedroom in Her Apartment**

After a tiresome, and literally the best surprise birthday party ever, I flopped down on my bed which felt like the most comfy thing in the world right now. I pulled the comforter over me and turned my bedside lamp off, hoping to get a goodnight sleep.

It wasn't long before my phone blinked with a message on my desk. I ignored it the first time; and the 2nd and 3rd. But when it blinked and buzzed for the 4th time that night, I'd had enough.

I grabbed my phone from my desk and slid it open; squinting my eyes to adjust the brightness. It was all notifications from Facebook. Literally, there were like more than 100 notifs. I know it's ridiculous but I tend to get really excited when I get Facebook notifications; must be because it's my birthday.

I turned my lamp on and sat up in bed, grabbing my laptop from the desk and turning it on. I opened the Facebook window and saw all the notices.

**Facebook**

**57 people posted on your wall**

**12 people tagged you in a status**

**20 people like your album ****_25_****_th_****_ Birthday Party_**

**7 people commented on your album ****_25_****_th_****_ Birthday Party_**

**3 people messaged you**

**1 friend request **

Whoa; I turn 25 and suddenly I'm Facebook famous? Jesus Christ.

I go through each and every one of them, starting from the top.

**Your Wall Posts**

_Happy Birthday Gwen! –__**Sadie Samuels**_

_Happy Birthday Gwen! –__**Katie Samuels**_

_HBD! –__**Beth Jones**_

_Happy Birthday Sis! Can't believe you're 25 and I'm 18! Be back home soon! Xoxo –__**Bridgette Carter**_

_Whoaa! Look at our Gwenny all grown up! Come home babe, we all miss ya! ;) HBD! –__**Geoff Martin**_

The last two messages from Bridgette and Geoff made my heart swell. Even though I really like it here in LA with Noah and the others, I really do wish that I was home sometimes.

I sighed and carried on reading to the tagged statuses.

**Tagged Statuses**

**_LeShawna Jacdonmi- _**_Happy fucking birthday to my home girl Gwen! Hun, I wish you were here so I could squeeze you to death! But nope, you're in LA! Call me, girl! Haven't talked to ya in ages! Miss ya, love ya! With__**—Gwen Hastings**_

I immediately smile at LeShawna's status and comment on it.

**Gwen Hastings- **Thank you, babe! Work's tight but I'll hopefully be home soon. I miss and love you too :')

Next one!

**_Chef Hatchet- _**_Happy birthday to Gwen. You still gotta hand in my assignment fully complete tomorrow but uh yeh. WHY DIDN'T I GET AN INVITE TO YOUR LIL PARTY?! With__**—Gwen Hastings**_

Shit, okay, won't bother replying to that one. I'll just like it instead. Yeah.

**_Gwen Hastings_**_ likes this status. _

The rest of the statuses were either happy birthdays or happy comments about my birthday party.

Moving on, the comments on my album of the latest photos I updated of the party tonight.

**Your album ****_25_****_th_****_ Birthday Party_**

**Noah Stevens: **Yeah, that's right guys. I threw the party for her. You're welcome Gwenny ;)

**Heather Chang: **Well, well, well. Looks like the Goth chick has finally changed her look

**LeShawna Jacdonmi:** Girl, screw Heather. You look _Fiiine_!

**Heather Chang: **Gee, thanks LeShawna. -.-

**LeShawna Jacdonmi: **You're welcome :)

**Katie Samuels: **Omg Gwen! You've, like, totally changed!

**Sadie Samuels: **Like, totally! Btw, where'd you get that top from?! X

**Noah Stevens: **I got it for her. It's Louis Vuitton (:

**Geoff Martin: **God damn, Gwen! You look hot!

**Devon Joseph: **Yeah, I gotta agree with Geoffrey there, Gee. You look smokin'

I laugh at the comments and move onto the messages.

**Your Inbox **

**Sadie Samuels- **Heya Gwen. I was just asking, how much did that shirt cost you? xo

I rolled my eyes at the message; typical Sadie.

**Gwen Hastings- **I don't know. Noah bought it for me.

Next!

**LeShawna Jacdonmi- **Girl, did you change your phone number? Can't call ya:/

**Gwen Hastings- **Oh shit, yeah, I did change it. I'll text you on your old number

**LeShawna Jacdonmi- **Yeah, alright

I quickly sent a brief text message to LeShawna before carrying on to my next message.

**Stefan Hastings- **Happy birthday, kiddo. Couldn't reach your phone, you change your number?

_Oh daddy!_

**Gwen Hastings- **Thank you dad! I'm so sorry; yes I did change my number. I'll call you in a minute. I haven't talked to you in ages! I miss you!

There wasn't a reply. He's probably asleep by now.

And now, last but not least, moving on to the 1 friend request.

**Friend Requests**

**_Duncan Carter _**_wants to be your friend. _

My heart literally stopped.

It fucking stopped.

Since when did Duncan have a Facebook account?

I click accept and, almost instantaneously, my inbox hits a new message.

**Duncan Carter: **Happy Birthday, Gee!

I smiled and wrote a reply.

**Gwen Hastings: **Since when did you start going on Facebook?

**Duncan Carter: **Well, it's nice to talk to you too ;)

**Gwen Hastings: **Sorry, sorry, Dee. And thank you, by the way.

**Duncan Carter: **You're welcome. God... seems ages since we last talked.

**Gwen Hastings: **Yep, exactly 5 years. :(

**Duncan Carter: **I know! How've you been, Hastings?

**Gwen Hastings: **Oh nothing new. Anything interesting in your life?

**Duncan Carter: **Actually, yes. I've been meaning to talk to you about that.

**Gwen Hastings: **Well, shoot.

**Duncan Carter: **Can't do it over Facebook inbox. I'll call ya?

**Gwen Hastings: **No, no, my number's changed. I'll call you.

**Duncan Carter: **Alright, babe.

That single word made my stomach clench.

5 year—5 FREAKING YEARS—since I last spoke to Duncan Carter and he suddenly appears and tells me that he has something important to tell me?

And on my 25th birthday?

Wait a minute...

**FLASHBACK**

"_Let's make a pact." Duncan suggested, breaking the silence._

"_A pact? What pact?" I asked with a perplexed look._

"_If, by the time we're 25, we're both single, then we get married to each other." He smiled. _

"_Ahahah! Good one!" I laughed but then stopped mid laugh when I saw the significance in his eyes. "What, you're not joking?" _

"_Nope, I'm dead serious." _

"_Us? Getting married?" I raised an eyebrow at him._

_He shrugged._

"_Sure, why not. You like me, I like you. We've been best friends since we were 6 and we make each other happy. Plus, it's better than ending up alone." He winked. _

"_Okay, you've got yourself a deal." I smiled wider at him._

**FLASHBACK **

Oh my god! Duncan wants to marry me!

No! No! No! No! No!

NO!

No way is this happening!

I quickly dialled his phone number and pressed call; it rung about 2 times before he picked it up.

"Hello?" his smooth voice said over the line.

"Hi...Duncan...It's me Gwen," I said, nervously as I got up and sat at the edge of my bed.

I heard him laugh at the end of the line.

"Of course it is, I'd recognise your voice any day," he said lazily; but it was enough to make my heart race 10 times faster.

"Soo...what was it that you wanted to tell me?" I asked nervously.

He sighed momentarily.

"Listen Gwen...I—" he started apprehensively but I cut him off short.

"Look Duncan, I know what you're gonna say."

There was a slight silence on the other line before he spoke again.

"You do?"

"Uh huh... Look...that was like a long time ago. And this is a bit too fast. I mean, you don't talk to me for 5 whole years and then you come out and say this? I don't know, okay? I mean, I need some time to at least to think this over its kinda sudden and I—"

"Gwen, I'm engaged."

"WHAT?!" I screeched and leaped up so quickly that I twisted my ankle and fell face down on my carpet. "OWW!" I screeched again, but in physical pain.

"Gwen? Hello? Are you okay? What was that?" Duncan questioned over the other line.

I quickly stood up and sat down on my bed, clenching my injured ankle in my hand and massaging it soothingly.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine. It was nothing. Sorry, I think I misheard you. I thought you said you're engaged..." I giggled nervously.

"It's true, Gwen. I'm actually engaged."

And that's when my heart was tore into two pieces.

"W-What...?" I stuttered.

"Gwen, are you okay? You sound fretful." He noted in a concerning tone.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine. I'm just...just surprised. Engaged?" I asked as I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Yep, we're getting married in about 2 weeks," he added, strangely cheerfully.

"2 WEEKS?! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!" I yelled over the phone.

"Yeah, I know, I know. It's a bit soon. But I don't want to waste any more time, I love her. I want to be with her forever, Gwen."

And that's when my heart was tore into 4 pieces.

"Forever...that...that's a long time..." I noted lamely.

"I know, but it still doesn't seem enough. God, Gee, I can't wait until you meet her! You're gonna love her!" he gloated in a sick lovey dovey voice.

I let out a nervous giggle.

"Haha, I'm sure I will," I bit my lip, already hating the bitch.

"So, are you coming home or what, Hastings?" he added teasingly.

"I...I don't know. I'd have to check with my boss, but I'm sure I can make it." I massaged my ankle rougher.

"Oh okay, that's fine. Just let me know," he spoke.

"Okay, great, well I gotta go, so, bye." I said hesitantly.

"Oh, alright, bye. It was nice talking to you, Gee." He sighed.

"It was...nice...talking to you too, Dee." I sighed in return.

"Oh and Gwen?" he added, just before I hung up, "Happy Birthday."

I smiled. "Thank you," I couldn't bare it anymore. I hung up and help the phone to my chest in shock.

Duncan—my best friend Duncan—was getting married.

I should be happy. I should be excited for him.

And yet, here I am, feeling like shit; feeling like the most jealous person on earth.

_Duncan doesn't belong to that home wrecking bitch! He's mine! I don't even know the girl and yet I know that she's a fucking slut. Ugh! What is wrong with me?! _

I need to stop this. Duncan is making a mistake; and I need to stop it before he actually gets married to the hoe. Duncan _needs _me to do this! The bitch is probably forcing him to get married. He probably doesn't even _like _her.

I need to fix this.

"NOAH!" I screamed at the top on my lunges as I stood up.

Fuck my stupid aching ankle, this is serious shit.

"WHAT?! WHAT HAPPENED?!" screamed a horrified Noah as he entered my room in a flash.

"Book me an airplane ticket." I ordered.

"What? Why?" he furrowed his eyebrows together in confusion.

"I'm going home."

* * *

Let me know what pictures you want from this chapter and I'll put it up. More links are up on my profile again. Scroll to the bottom of my bio and you'll find it. :)

* * *

**Reviews are better than birthday cupcakes from Noah.**


End file.
